dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy
doot doot * my fursona thing * dutch-angel dragon inspired character * can talk * female * asexual History NOTE: I wanted to create a character in a random universe, so I made her take place in the Wreck it Ralph fandom. The events take place after ''Ralph Breaks the Internet. ''This is totally fictional, and something that I just did for fun. Please don’t hate on her or her story, it is supposed to be somewhat cheesy. Thanks!! Fluffy, for the first few years of her life, lived in the Furry Fandom, a well-known but extremely hated website on a dead end in the Internet. She was never really accepted there, for a few reasons. Most of the stereotypical Furries thought that Fluffy was weird. She was never huggable enough, never inappropriate enough, and not as outgoing as most. She was also outcasted because she wasn’t a Fursona. All of the Furries in the Furry Fandom at least had a ‘person’ or were a Fursona. Fluffy could never figure out why she was by herself. She knew that she must have been created at some point, but no one ever wanted to answer her questions about where she came from. Finally, after a few years of this ‘nonsense,’ the Furries decided they had had enough. They deleted Fluffy from the Furry website, told her to never come back, and kicked her out onto the streets of the internet. It was then that Fluffy told herself she wasn’t a real Furry, and that she didn’t want anything to do with those ‘disgusting creatures.’ Even though Fluffy denied her true heritage, everyone on the Internet still hated her. She was kicked out of websites for being a Furry, shunned by hundreds and mocked wherever she went. Fluffy was forced to sleep by herself in abandoned websites, where she was pestered by trolls and spammers. One day, Fluffy’s entire life changed for good. Hungry and upset, Fluffy tried to go into a nearby resturaunt to get some food. She was immediately kicked out by the manager and told that she should never come back or else he would call the anti-viruses. Seconds after this happened, a tiny girl with black hair came rushing around the corner. She had seen the whole scene, and she proceeded to yell at the manager, telling him to leave Fluffy alone. Enraged, the manager yelled back at the girl, saying that he was going to go ahead and call the anti-viruses. Alarmed, Fluffy grabbed the girl’s arm and pleaded with her to stop, saying that she would just make matters worse. The girl calmed down and reluctantly agreed. Fluffy then said that they should run, just in case the manager did call security. The two rushed around a corner and hid in one of the back alleyways. Fluffy then thanked the girl for standing up for her. The girl introduced herself as Vanellope, and she said that she knew what it was like to be shunned and mistreated. Fluffy said that she didn’t think Vanellope would still like her if she knew who Fluffy really was. Vanellope then inquired what Fluffy really was, and Fluffy introduced herself and reluctantly told Vanellope that she was a Furry. To her surprise, Vanellope looked confused. She asked what a Furry even was, and Fluffy was shocked to hear that Vanellope didn’t know what they were. Fluffy then told Vanellope all about Furries, and how she was kicked out for being different. Vanellope then said that she didn’t think that Fluffy was that bad, and that she seemed like a nice person. Category:Characters Category:Sonas Category:Fursonas Category:DreamingWolf's OCs Category:Content: DreamingWolf1 Category:Females Category:Asexuals Category:LGBT+